Cloud and Sephiroth
by kawaiigurli
Summary: The unknown journeys of Cloud and his secret encounters with Sephiroth. Is cloud telling the whole story to his friends? You never know when someone lies.
1. Cloud's journey:day1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Cloud and Sephiroth 

Cloud's Journal

Day 1:

I have to find Sephiroth. I don't want to be darkness. I have to fight him! So today I journeyed away from Hallow Bastion after meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Three kids . . . people . . . ummm . . . animals . . . f . . . f . . . fig. . . . figures who are trying to defeat darkness. Hmmmmm. . . there's something about that Sora kid. Anyhow, about the journey. I'm recording my adventures in this book that this weird shopkeeper threw at me because I refused to buy her oranges.** NOTE: **_avoid freaky old ladies selling fruit. _O.K. Back to the story. I picked it up and it read adventures and inside it said Sephiroth! That blew my top off! I was twice as determined to find him now, so I'm off to where he was supposedly last seen. A town called Fruit of the Tree. Wow what a coincidence. Or is it? OOOOOHHH! WEIRD! O.K off track. (Again)

Sorry that its really short! plz comment!


	2. day 2

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter 1!

* * *

Day 2:

I arrived here in fruit of the tree early this morning and went to a local marketplace. I asked around but no one knew Sephiroth. Darn! Mislead again! That dirty, no good Sephiroth! ARGHHHHH! I'll have to find a motel then. Hmmmmm. . . I wonder if Tree O' De Fruit is open. I'll have to check.

Day 3:

I spent last night at Tree O' De Fruit and it was nice! I took some soap because it was my favorite scent of lemon lime burst and a hint of peppermint and I just love the little shampoo and conditioner bottles and the built in blow drier with hi med low AND the temperature button and the squishiness of the little buttons. . . Ehem. . . Never mind. So as I was saying, I walked out of my room and overheard two men talking in the elevator. They said something about "old lady selling fruit" and "adventures journal" and "Sephiroth"! OMG! That was my journal, my Sephiroth, and my old lady selling fruit! So I followed them to a neighboring town called Fruit of the Bowl. Man, what is it with all the fruit! I mean the old lady selling **fruit**, the first town called **Fruit** of the Tree, and now this town called **Fruit** of the Bowl! I mean come on!


	3. day 4 and some weirdness

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter 1!

* * *

Day 4:

I followed them all night to a building that was heavily guarded, But why?

I'll tell you why! Because somewhere in that building was Sephiroth! I rushed in and at the door I saw... wait if I tell you now then the story would end shorter! Ehem, so I'll start with the journey. Okay let's see. Should I tell you about the monster thing that ate my... naw... or maybe I will. Okay this is the story. Once I got out of my room I followed them far behind. We soon walked to the Wash Bowl. That's a pretty strange name for a forest but whatever... Okay. In Wash Bowl there are a lot of creepy. Spooky enchanted creatures brought to you by yours truly. NO NOT ME! Sephiroth! He might have wanted me to follow those dudes and maybe he wanted to kill me! Ahhh! But how do I know that he put them there! Because I said he did! He is evil! Why wouldn't he put them there!(Cloud's a little paranoid bout Sephiroth so he'll pretty much blame him for everything. Watch. Ask him about global warming. Tehehe!) You: Hey Cloud!

Cloud: What!

You: Who caused global warming?

Cloud: SEPHIROTH! AHHHHHH!

Me: Told ya so.( You hear cloud yelling Sephiroth and screaming hysterically.)

Whew! Okay I'm reg. I took me pill! Ahhh...ahhh..ah. ZzZzzzzZzZZzZ...

**Attention:**

From the author- Sorry! We had to give him his pills, but they make him go sleepy... So stay tuned and hear the rest of the story next logg!


	4. day 6 on the island

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter 1! **

* * *

**

**Day 6** (Because the pills made him sleep for a whole day)

I wake up inside a strange building. I think it's the one I saw the day before I went crazy. I walk around in the little room and investigate. I notice a camera in the top left corner of the room, but don't look directly at it so they think they have the upper hand . . . whoever they are. I notice a little pole popping in and out of a hole in the wall. When I walked closer I realized it was the end of a paddle. I peeked through the hole when the pole stopped coming and saw I was in water! How could I be on a boat! Then the door in my little room opened and in walked this girl. I noticed her, but her named slipped my mind. "Come on outside Mr. Sleepyhead!" she had said extending out her arm. Aha! That's the girl Sora talked about . . . I know her name! It's Kairi! We walked out of the room and surprisingly it was a cardboard box that washed up on this pleasant looking island. She asked me my name and I told her it was Cloud. She said that it was a weird name for a guy. BUT IT'S NOT! CLOUD IS AN AWESOME NAME! It's perfectly normal for a guy to have the name Cloud! I asked her where we were. (After I cooled off) She said she didn't know, but the place was familiar. She also said she remembered these two people that used to be on the island with her. Two boys; one that was her same age and the other older than them. Sora, I thought in my head. It had to be him! She said that she couldn't remember anything and that this box just washed up on the shore. She opened it and found me sleeping. Darn. Sephiroth must have found me outside his building and sent me here with the girl he had already put here. Well at least there was no more fruit. Wait . . . what did Kairi just say? OH NO! THIS ISLAND IS FILLED WITH ALL KINDS OF FRUIT!


	5. a week later and some notes

OK! I know I've been gone a really long time, literally, but I can explain! OK! maybe not, but I added a new chapter, didn't I??

I'd just like to say thank you to all my REAL fans who, after all this time, still will read my story. Thank you!

* * *

It's been a week since Kairi and I have been on this island. I got over my fruit paranoia (but sadly he did not get over his Sephiroth Paranoia) and we have been building a boat.

We plan to escape.

Kairi has forgotten most of what she remembers, so she plans to follow me on my adventure. In two more days, our things will be packed, and the boat's finishing touches shall be done. All we can do know is wait.

**Two days later:**

Cloud: Kairi! The boat is finally done! Do you have everything?

Kairi: Duh! Let's get off of this island!

Cloud: I've got to admit, I couldn't have escaped without you. Thanks.

Kairi: Cool! I just made a best friend forever!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: He, he, he . . . In his mind _Great! I have a loony bin friend! Just what I need on my quest to devour that evil, rotten, bad, meanie, blah, blah blah, blah._

Okay, well I'll spare you the whole conversation in Cloud's mind. As you can see, he has some issues, but whatever.


End file.
